dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Age 767|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revied) Before Age 889|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters}} Emma (エマ, Ema) is the third child and youngest daughter of the Fifth Emperor Brandon and Empress Natalie of the series and dimensional realms Spencer World, the younger sister of Zachary and Simon. She's also the youngest paternal granddaughter of Samuel and Sarah. And also she's the wife of Cody and the mother of Sandra, the close friend of Melissa, Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bulla, Pan, Valese and Colm. Appearance Emma's first appears as a child, she's have brown eyes, fair skin complexion and shoulder-length black hair with a China blunt bang front. Her major battle outfit attire is a sky blue sleeveless gi with blazin' blue for the short black pants underneath, red wristbands, persimmon for the crimson red sneakers and red sash around her waist which her outfit she wears when she trains or fights. In the Buu Saga arc, this outfit she gets after she is free from her father and mother, she has other outfits she wears for everyday normal life and also she will have a different fighting outfit when she gets older (but I will post all those other causal outfits later) so this outfit she only wears as a 7-year-old child. At the celebration party of Kid Buu's defeat, In the end of Dragon Ball Z series, after 10 years later of Kid Buu's defeat, In the Dragon Ball GT series, Personality Emma is a really fun-loving, emotional, friendly, sweet, innocent, kindhearted, independent, energetic, tough, tomboyish, sarcastic and nice person that likes to help out people whenever she can. When she was little, she was a bit spoiled and very clingy but now she's independent and loves to annoy her older brother every chance she gets. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. She's had a soft blue blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her brothers and friends, but she's showing her tough nature. Biography Early Life Emma is born on Age 767 and living with her parents and older brothers in a house in the mountains close to the city, but they moved to west city. Emma was strong enough to fight him off and usually snuck out. When she was 7, she is when her life changed for the better in training martial arts like her parents, older brothers and grandparents did. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Emma's first appears as a seven years old child, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the death of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later, she's now 23 years old, Baby Saga On the day, Super 17 Saga In one year later after Shadow Dragon Saga When Film Appearances Broly - Second Coming Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Emma is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - Transformations Unlock Potential Like the rest of her family and friends, Equipment Video Games Appearances Emma is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Emma's name means Japanese name (エマ or Ema) in is English the meaning of the name Emma is: Whole; complete. * In German the meaning of the name Emma is: Whole. Complete. Universal. Old German 'ermin' or 'irmin', meaning universal. Famous bearer: 1960s television character Emma Peel in 'The Avengers'; Lady Emma Hamilton, mistress to Lord Horatio Nelson. * In Swedish the meaning of the name Emma is: Universal. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Emma is: Nurse. * In American the meaning of the name Emma is: Universal. * It is pronounced EM-ah. It is of Old French and Old German origin, and the meaning of Emma is "entire, universal". Originally a short form of compound names such as Ermintrude and Irma, from the word erm(en) or irm(en). A royal name in medieval England, it was introduced by the Normans, and made popular because it was borne by the mother of Edward the Confessor, who was also known as Aelgifu. Literary: title character of the Jane Austen romance novel "Emma". Emma Peel was a character in the 1960s British TV series "The Avengers". Actresses Emma Samms, Emma Thompson; singer Emmylou Harris. Also form of Amelia. * It is a girls' name. Pet form of Emma and Emily. Also form of Amelia. * She really loves her older brother and can get quite attached to him. * But she likes to watch her grandfather Samuel or Zachary and Simon train in martial arts. Gallery dbz_oc_Emma_by_watchanime_d4qtmpv-pre.jpg|Emma Parker as a young 7-year-old child dbz_oc_Emma_by_watchanime_d4qtmpv-pre-1.jpg Emma__by_anniehjr_d596hml-fullview-1.jpg Emma training for the tournment.jpg Emma_s_fighter_outfit_by_watchanime_d4vleoo-pre.jpg Emma to_rubymontez_by_voonyaoteck23_d5azkgc-pre-1.jpg Emma's first appears as a seven-years-old.png Emma vs. Super Buu.png Emma and Melissa.jpg Emma_s_fighter_outfit_by_watchanime_d4vleoo-pre-.jpg d57lhr5-d498524c-54bc-47e2-8cbe-876928832b21.jpg d57lhr5-d498524c-54bc-47e2-8cbe-876928832b21-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Video games where Emma is playable Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Princess